Harvest Moon Horror Stories
by BeetleBug737
Summary: A few short stories for the Halloween season. Enjoy.
1. The Widow

The Widow

I'm just going to start where it all began. No need for my background information, childhood, etc. This is all that matters. She'll be back any minute now, and I need to let the others know before it's too late. Anyway, here's what happened.

About 8 years ago, SHE moved in. She bought the abandoned farm between the city and the fields, and started her ranch. Molly. She was about my age, which meant she was about every other bachelor's age in Castanet, and it didn't help that she was beautiful. Her red hair curled into a neat bob under her chin, her pale skin seemed to shimmer in the sun AND moonlight, and her eyes… well, let's just say they made the stars look dim. Kind and gorgeous, so it didn't take long for all of us to fall in love with her. Even the Wizard, who is such an introvert that I was surprised he wasn't asexual.

We all died a little inside when she married Gill. That stuck up braggart and his fancy clothes, marrying the sweetest, prettiest girl in Castanet. We all wanted to kill him. They were married in the Summer. The same year she arrived here. He moved into her luxurious house and wealthy farm, and they lived there happily. Molly got pregnant in the Fall, and Gill was ecstatic. The rest of us were so angry, we didn't need another Gill around. In Winter though, the baby was miscarried, and everyone was sad. Even though I hated Gill, I had nothing against the baby. In the Spring, something even worse happened.

Gill was found dead.

He was found in Molly's attic, with a bottle of pills next to him. Just from looking at it, it seemed he committed suicide. It didn't surprise anyone, considering the loss of the baby. Nobody questioned it, so a funeral was thrown for Gill. Molly was there, red, puffy eyes from crying, and she was totally dressed in black. I saw the widow talking to Owen at the funeral, crying to him. He walked her home that evening, and each day, they became closer and closer. That Summer, they were married.

This is how it went on for seven more years. She would marry someone, and some way or another, they would die. Toby was found with a harpoon through his stomach, which was considered an accident, Owen was found in a mineshaft, run over by a mine cart. My best friend Luke was found crushed under a tree. People began to go missing as well. All of these things were accidents, and at every funeral, Molly was always crying.

After Luke's funeral, which had been her seventh husband, Molly came up to me. She talked to me about her late husband, and how much she loved him, the future they had planned together, etc. I of course listened out of pity. To lose seven people you loved must have been hard. I walked her home that night. One thing led to another, and we were married the Summer after the funeral.

She was a great wife. She brought me gifts, and I reciprocated, she loved me, cooked for me, and we had a happy, happy time. When I told her I didn't really want kids, she understood and accepted that. She came to the bar every few nights to keep the other girls from flirting with me. She was just…perfect.

And then it all went to hell.

It is a clear night, with a full, harvest moon in the sky. The air is slightly cool from the remains of the Winter season. I got off of work early, so it was around 11pm. There weren't enough customers at the bar, so I left. I got home about midnight, and the lights were off in the house.

_I guess she's asleep_ I thought to myself.

I slowly creaked open the door and looked inside were the bed was.

It was empty.

I was puzzled. She was always in bed by 10_. Always_. I tried to think logically.

_She probably just had to go to the bathroom. Yeah that's it._

I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it with my knuckle.

"Honey," I said softly, "Are you alrig-"

I stopped midsentence, because somehow, I knew she wasn't in there. I turned away and followed the hissing sound, and was lead to the open attic door. A light was on inside, and all I could hear was faint hissing. I don't know what possessed me to climb up the ladder, but I did just barely enough to peek inside. Looking back on it now, it was the worst thing I had ever seen.

Tied up to one of the support posts was a slouched figure, breathing heavily. I nearly fell off the ladder when she let out a pained yell, but it gave me enough to recognize who it was.

"Irene," I whispered.

Her hair was matted in its ponytail, ripped clothes covered her body, and her legs seemed to be broken. She had a knife in clutched in her hand. The ropes around her body looked as though she had tried to cut them, but obviously failed. She had managed to free one of her hands. Why was she like this? Why in my attic? Who did this to her? I scanned the room and saw what was the most terrifying thing in my life.

She…It- well MOLLY was standing in the corner looking through some strange bottles on the shelf, but the again it wasn't her. The top half of her body was paler than I'd ever seen it, her hair was coal black, and the only thing that covered her was black cloth made of a thin thread wrapped around her chest area. Her arms were longer, with 8-inch razor sharp claws that could easily cut a man in half. The bottom half of her body was that of a black widow spider. All 8 of her legs were black and strong, and her body had the familiar red hourglass on it. I could just barely make out what she was saying.

"I've never had to use a woman before, but with the shortage of men in this town," She turned to Irene, her voice like nails on a chalkboard, "I'll have to improvise."

She crept back over to Irene laying the bottles down. Irene saw her chance as Molly turned away, quickly attempting to stab her. Irene though, wasn't quick enough. Molly grabbed her wrist and smiled.

"Were you trying to stab me?" She flicked Irene's wrist, forcing her to drop the knife, before violently jerking it. With a crack, Irene screamed as her broken wrist was dropped at her side.

"You might want to try a bit harder."

Irene's whimpers gave way as Molly crept closer.

"It will all be over soon, Irene," she crooned. "Just close your eyes."

She leaned and her fangs pierced the old woman's neck and she began to…to…

To suck her blood.

My foot slipped, causing my sandal to fall off. Unfortunately, SHE heard, and turned in my direction before smiling. It was a creepy, cartoon smile, filled with sharp, yellow fangs and what looked to be a forked tongue, curling at her cheeks.

"Sweetheart," she crooned like she would if she was asking me to water the crops, "why are you home so early?"

I looked into her red eyes for a moment, looking for the woman I married. The kind, beautiful woman who loved me, but she was gone. What was standing in front of me was a monster. I jumped down from the ladder and ran.

I heard her scuttling along behind me as I ran to the front door. Trying to open it, I realized I had locked it when I came in, and the key was in the bathroom. On the other side of the house. I ran down the hallway into the storage room where I slammed the door shut and was covered in pitch black darkness. I hear some metallic clinks before hearing her scuttle back away to the attic. I got up and realized she had removed the door knob, and I was trapped.

That brings me to right now. I've been in here, reading the journals she's had over the years. These marriages weren't for love, and her husband's deaths weren't accidents. She is a Broodmother. She lives off of blood from humans, but not in a vampiric way. Their bodies are used as nests for her spider children, and the blood is used for their food. She can only nest every harvest moon, and I am on the menu tonight. She was eating Irene because the woman was going to get Jin's body biopsied.

I have been in here for hours now, and heard her go out the front door a few minutes ago. Probably to dispose of the body. I attempted to open the window, but it only opens enough for me to slip this journal through. I decided to do that, just so it would land in the brush, and someone will find it. The door just creaked open and I hear scuttling coming to the door. Oh Goddess, help me.


	2. Best Friends

Best Friends

My name is Molly. I live in a small town called Castanet, where everybody is so nice. My farm is mostly a dairy farm where only the best products are made. I make everything, from normal cheese to goat butter, and always the highest quality. I work very hard every day, almost all day. The day is spent brushing my prize cows, sheep, and goats, churning milk to buttery perfection, and aging cheese ever so carefully. My farm is my life. I eat, sleep, and breathe it.

Now, I know I seem like a workaholic, but I have lots of friends. Every night, I sit and talk with them. If I tell them about my day, they tell me a story about themselves, or something like that. We always eat dinner together, every night. Then they go off and go to bed. I always make new food every night. I know so many different dairy dishes that it's insane! But they always tell me how much they love my cooking, so I do it for them.

I love my friends, but that doesn't always mean I support their decisions. Sometimes, my friends make really bad calls, so I help them out. I've kept them from making lots of bad decisions. Like that time Maya said she was going to enter the baking competition, I let her cake cook for a little longer than normal. I knew it was the right thing to do, saving her the embarrassment. Or that time when Renee said she was going to go to Toucan Island to catch a large fish. I ripped up her boat ticket. It's too dangerous, because she might get pulled in. And all those times all the girls in town told me that they were engaged…

Well, we'll talk about that later.

Anyway, my best friend Anissa came by my house last week to tell me something. She said it was really important that I listen, because it would impact me too. She was super excited, and seemed to be bursting out of her skin to tell me. I invited her inside, because it was getting dark out. She came and sat at my table and told me these exact words:

"Jin proposed! I'm getting married Molly! Isn't it wonderful?"

My heart sank. Not only the fact that she was leaving me, but the fact she seemed so happy about it.

_No!_ I screamed inside. _No, no, no! You're my best friend! You're mine! You can't marry some idiot doctor! You can't! _

No matter how I felt inside, I didn't say another word. I sat there and smiled, a fake, forced smile. I knew I had to keep her from making this mistake. I had to. But looking at her face with its overjoyed expression, I knew I could do nothing.

"I have an idea," I said, smile still forced, "Why don't we have a sleepover, just like old times. I'll make some cheese fondue, an we'll have some wine. Watch some movies?"

Anissa was overjoyed at the thought. After she agreed, I went to the kitchen while she picked out some movies. I took out the finest cheese I had: Shining Sheep Cheese- Year 1. Quickly, I put it into a pot and slowly let it melt, adding butter along the way. After taking some herb bread out of the pantry, I went to the cellar where I kept my wine and aging cheeses. I grabbed a bottle of red wine before heading back upstairs to the kitchen. Taking out the crystal wine glasses, I poured the blood red wine and set the bottle down. I reached into the pantry before pulling out my special ingredient. I used it on extremely important occasions, and this was extremely important.

I poured some into Anissa's glass before the fondue was ready, and headed out with the snacks and drinks in hand. We stayed up really late, until Anissa said she was getting headaches. She had only had one glass of wine. I had no idea she was such a lightweight. We went to bed soon after that.

A few days later, I was flipping through TV channels when I came across a breaking news segment.

"-the fourth kidnapping this year, and search teams aren't very hopeful." Ellie stated. "We have the fiancé here to speak on the matter."

Jin stood there, eyes red from crying. "Just please return her home! Please! I love her more than life itself! I'll do anything."

Ellie spoke again. "Ms. Anissa was last seen leaving her home in lovely Castanet. If there is anyone who knows the whereabouts of her or these other young women, please report."

On the screen flashed the faces of Anissa, Renee, Maya, and Kathy. I looked at them in shock for a moment. My friends kidnapped? Really?

I only stared for a second longer before laughing and turning to my left.

"You hear that you guys?" I said, still laughing. "The said you're kidnapped!"

Looking back at me was Anissa, eyes blank and unmoving. Her mouth was gaped open slightly.

"I know right? They really are stupid." I said. I got up and closed Anissa's mouth. As I started making my way to the kitchen, Maya fell off the couch. I walked back over to her and set her limp body back up in a sitting position. I looked on both sides of her.

"Renee. Kathy. You know you have to hold her up. She's always been clumsy."

They stared back at me, their blank expressions stern.

"Don't look at me like that! You know she is." I walked back into my kitchen, giggling a little.

My friends are great people. They listen to me, they do what I want, and they never have anything bad to say. I love them so much, I let them live with me. We do everything together. We don't need men to tie us down. We are perfectly happy by ourselves. And now we can be best friends forever.

As I was in the kitchen, I remembered that I needed to put away my secret ingredient. Putting it away, I read the same label I always do when I put it away. I nearly have it memorized:

**Rat Poison- Do Not Consume**


	3. Sailboat

Sailboat

I would prefer to remain anonymous. If I was found writing this, she might come after me. I've had enough close calls. Ordering my computer and hooking up internet draws attention in this small, quiet town. I've been questioned, and I've lied, but I can only keep up for so much longer. Jesus, how long have I been babbling? I need to start before I get caught. Anyway, here goes.

About 5 years ago, a pretty girl moved in. Her name was Molly, and she was the sweetest person you could imagine. She was a little naïve, but she was mature enough to be considered an adult. I took her under my wing and treated her as a sister for about 2 years. I learned a lot from her in that time and she learned a lot from me. She showed me how to be more understanding and compassionate, and I showed her how to run her farm better. Pretty fair trade if you ask me.

We became like brother and sister, and eventually I knew everything about her. Her favorite food was Tomato Risotto, and her favorite color was deep-ocean blue. She loved animals and fishing, and spent her free time at the beach. But above all, she loved sailboats. Now, you're probably thinking, 'Ok, the girl has a hobby, what else?', but you don't understand. This girl was obsessed over sailboats. Half of her books on her shelves were about sailboats. She could put one together and take it apart again in a matter of 2 hours. I know this may sound stupid, but every day she made me a sailboat out of paper, and I've kept every single one of them. All 496 of them. And I treasure them every day.

After 2 years, Molly married Gill. It came as a shock to most, but not me. Molly always confided in me, and told me that she had a crush on Gill. I didn't approve, but what could I have done? She was adult, and could make her own decisions. Even though I didn't like Gill, I thought he would take good care of her. Love her, care for her, provide for her. Emotionally of course. She has more money than all of the bachelors combined. He moved into her house and met all my criteria. He cared for her, helped her on the farm, and was just perfect.

On her birthday the 3rd year she was here, he gave her the best gift ever. After spending lots of his father's money and keeping her from the docks for two weeks, he finally revealed the gift. It was her own wooden sailboat. It was really large, with a blue body and a white sail, and the wood was splinter less. She was so ecstatic and happy that she couldn't speak, but she sure didn't waste time getting into it. Within minutes, she and Gill were sailing around Toucan Island in the distance. I didn't want to think what they were doing aver there, tainting my thoughts of Molly was the last thing I needed.

Ever since that day, Gill began to act strange. Slowly, but progressively, but I didn't notice until about 4 weeks later. It started with him coming to the bar without Molly. He NEVER came to the bar. EVER. He would just sit there and stare off into the distance, drink in hand. One day when Hamilton was in the bar, but his son wasn't he, went on to tell me that Gill had been taking walks on his lunch breaks. He would leave for about an hour and then return ready for work. This doesn't seem like a big deal, but Gill hates missing work. The thought of him leaving work in the middle of the day was like imagining an alien. I couldn't see it.

Ok, so the only reason I know what happened for the rest of this is because the Harvest Goddess gave me a dream. I was next to Molly, so I saw all she saw and more.

Molly had told Gill she was going to stay in her town home that night, because she had a job she had to get done early in the morning. After giving him a list of things to do on the farm, she kissed him goodbye and went to the beach to attempt to catch that fish she needed for the cooking contest in a few days. It was late in the evening, but it was worth a shot. At about 11 pm, she finally caught the fish, and realized she had enough time to get home. She took the 30 minute walk home and walked up to her front door. Opening the door slowly, so it wouldn't creak, she stepped inside. As soon as she shut the door, she heard something in her house. It sounded strange and worrying, so she followed it. It led her down the hallway until she stood outside her room.

Inside, she heard a faint thump. Then another and another. She assumed it was the cat, but then she heard the bed creaking and a muffled scream. She began to get worried and was about to walk inside before she heard a pleasured scream and a moan. The thumping and creaking continued while tears welled in her eyes.

_How could he do this to me?_ She thought.

She turned and fled out the door, running as fast as she could to town. She reached the docks and untied her sailboat before jumping in. The boat was right between Castanet and the island before she stopped and sobbed. I then realized that's what Gill's been doing on his lunch breaks. He's been cheating on her with… with…

Luna.

It came to me after remembering what direction he'd been staring at the bar. He wasn't staring into space. He was staring at Luna. He must have convinced her that Molly wasn't his true love, because I know Luna wouldn't do it just for the hell of it. She had a crush on Gill since preschool. She would do anything for Gill, even this…

Molly finally rose with a blank, depressed expression on her face. She walked as if in a dream over to the toolbox and looked inside. After pulling out an axe, she examined it. Using all her strength and anger, she took a swing and made a hole in the bottom of the boat. Boat leaking, she put down the axe and let a loud scream into the sky before being drowned by her lover's own creation.

The next day, the news spread fast. Molly had killed herself, and people began to wonder why. I was mute from sadness, so I didn't answer, and Gill must have been happy. He went to the funeral, acting all teary eyed and whatnot, giving a long speech about his love and dedication. As he left, he felt in his pocket and found a note that simply said:

_**Sail away**_

A few weeks later, he married Luna and had the nerve to stay in his late wife's home. His life went back to normal, but he continued to find notes. The next one said the same thing, but the third one was different:

_**Your lover so you did betray.**_

He began to get worried. Who knew about the affair? Who? His life would be ruined if it got out. Truthfully, not even I knew. It was strange.

The notes began to make a poem. On Halloween, he had 5, saying this:

_**Sail away**_

_**Sail away**_

_**Your lover so you did betray,**_

_**Your only way is hell bound.**_

_**And one more thing,**_

One more thing? What else could there be? He went to bed that night mulling it over in his head. He tossed and turned before finally just staring at the ceiling. He decided to get himself a cup of tea to help him sleep. Getting up, he made his way to the dark kitchen. The moon was the only light source, but he could see very well with the full moon. He boiled the water and pulled the teabags down from the shelf. When he turned back to the pot, he saw another note next to it. He had to bend over to see it and was chilled to the bone.

_**Don't turn around.**_

""""""""""""""""

We never saw Gill again. His body was never found, and his wife was found slaughtered in her bed. Everyone wondered who did it, but I knew. Somehow, I knew it was Molly, and it has been for a while. The moral of this story is, don't cheat. If you aren't happy, say something first, but don't hurt someone to help yourself. I had to learn that myself too. It was a small affair with a friend that I know regret terribly, but there's nothing I can do now. She's coming for me. I feel her cold aura, and my door just opened and shut. She's standing here, watching me type, her cold fingers gripping my shoulder. She's waiting for me to finish, so the whole world will know her story. Just, love your lover, or say something about it. Don't harm them, or this will happen. Just do it for me, and one more thing.

Don't turn around.


	4. Author's Note

**H**ello my friends. I know it's been a while, but I really feel that it's necessary to point some things out and ask y'all some questions. Halloween's over, and that makes me sad, but there is one thing I need to know. Do you still want more horror?

**E**ven though the scariest holiday is over, that doesn't mean the stories have to end. I just wondered if you want me to continue with the horror stories, or, if you follow my other stories, you want me to stop and continue with those. I would have more time for the others if I quit this until next year, but I know some of you enjoy these stories.

**L**isten, I'm going to need at least 1 person who wants me to continue. That's all I need. Nothing much. Just review or PM me to tell me. Thanks y'all.

**P**lease read the rest of this note. I would really appreciate it.

**M**any people who leave unfinished stories often leave with no reason and don't explain themselves. Look, I haven't abandoned any of my stories. Two words: School's hard. I've been really busy lately and I promise you I really have been trying to get a story out. PLEEEEAASSSEEE FORGIVE MEEEEE!

**E**ven though I can't get around to it often, I love to write. It's just something I like to do. Remember, the most important parts of stories are often the first words of the paragraphs. They really set the main ideas in their right place. They are often the **BOLDEST **words, and sometimes even letters. Idk. Read them, and tell me what you think.


	5. I Sould Have Seen It Coming

I Should Have Seen it Coming

My name is Mikhail. I don't see a point in hiding it now, because it won't be mine for much longer. It's not that I hate it or anything, it's just that it brings back memories. Too many memories. Of my life, my love, and my passion, all rolled into one. I'll just spill. I don't have anyone who cares anyway.

I'll just jump on in. It was around the 5th year she had been here, in the middle of Summer. We had been married for about a year at the time, and Lillian and I were just happy. She was very loving, beautiful, and musically talented. Just perfect for me, as I was for her. It was one day though, I was having trouble figuring out what to write next for my piece for the music festival. If there is one thing I hate the most, it's writers block (Or composer's block in my case), and I was just so irritated.

Lily came bouncing on in as cheery as ever, carrying a plate of tofu. She knows how much I love tofu. She came over to where I was sitting, kneeled next to me, and spoke to me softly, seeing as she could sense my anger.

"Honey," she whispered, looking me in the eye, "Maybe you need a break."

I turned from her angrily. "No! I need to finish this part. I'm so close."

She took the papers from my hands and hid them behind her back. She then handed me the plate of tofu.

"Break first. Your mind needs to rest every once in a while." She turned around and began to walk out the door. That was when I got furious. Slamming the tofu on the floor, I stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned quickly, only to see me walking towards her.

I snatched the papers from her. "Don't you tell me what to do," I said in a chilling voice. "Now, clean up this mess and leave me alone."

She cleaned it up and left, tears in her eyes. I sat down before recomposing myself. I suddenly felt awful. I had just spoken to my WIFE that way. The way HE had to me! I shook my head and ran out the door, trying to find Lillian, to fix what I had done. I found her in the barn and apologized. She accepted and hugged me, but seemed a bit different after that.

For weeks, she and I rarely spoke. After about 2 weeks of this, she started coming into my office again. Each day she would come in and I would smile and say hello, still looking deep into my music. I was working hard, and I rarely left my office at all. She would come in, forced smile on her face, and say the same thing:

"Honey, we need to talk. Do you have a minute?"

I would brush her off. "Sweetie, I'm working. Later."

And I would return to my work, and I could feel her staring at me as she left with heavy footsteps. This is how it went for the next few weeks up until the Music Festival.

The month passed and we had no sex. At all. You don't realize how significant that was. I didn't realize it then, but now that I do, I know that should have been my sign. I loved Lillian, and she reciprocated, but this was odd. Very odd. It was a full month, and then the Music Festival arrived. I was so excited, I could not contain myself. I woke up earlier than Lily and gave her a kiss on the cheek before going to prepare. I had the Town Hall to myself that whole morning, and I knew I needed to use all the time I could. I got ready as soon as possible and practiced all day until the sun began to set and the audience came.

I was pacing in another room when Lillian came in to see me. Her beautiful hair held by a white headband. She was wearing a blue dress with a blue vest over it and a simple white bowtie. Blue stockings covered her legs and black shoes covered her feet. She looked stunning. I went over to her, arms wide open.

"Lily, it's so good to see you-"

She turned her head from me and put her hand out.

"Stop, just stop." She muttered. My face fell with worry. Why was she acting like this?

"Honey? Are you ok?" I gently held her arm.

She jerked away from me. "I'm fine. Just listen to me."

She looked into my eyes, hers brimming with tears. "Look, I've been meaning to tell you this, but-"

The door was suddenly open and Ina hopped in.

"Come along Meek-ale." She said, pulling me away. "It is time for the concert."

I took one last look at Lily, who seemed unable to meet my eyes. "Look, we'll talk about this later-"

"It's always later isn't it? Can it never be now?" she scoffed, looking miserable. Her eyes refused to meet mine as I left.

The concert went well, but I didn't see Lillian in the audience. It worried me. She always came to watch me play. As soon as I was allowed to go back to my room, I did. When I walked in, I didn't find Lillian there, but a note. I gathered the note and my other items and ran home. Once there, I was surprised not to see Lily there either, but I found another note. It was open, saying she had gone for a walk. I was extremely concerned then. She was only ever out this late in the Summer to look for beetles. Only the Summer.

I quickly changed before running to the barn to find her horse Willow still there. I mounted her before riding into the mountains to look for Lillian. Calling her name, it echoed amongst the trees and rocks. It took me an hour to get to the mountaintop, where I found a path of what looked like mud. It led me back down the mountain from the way I came. I must not have noticed it on my way up. It stopped at the bridge where the waterfall was.

I dismounted Willow before making my way down to under the bridge. It was dark and I could barely see, so I tripped over something. The ground was hard and rocky, and it took me a moment to get up. I felt what I had tripped over with my hand. I felt a very soft, silk-like texture. Confused, I pulled whatever it was out into the moonlight. As soon as I saw, my throat choked up as if I could no longer breathe. A bloody figure lay in front of me. Arms broken, legs in awkward angles, and a bloody knife wound in the chest. Her hair splayed across her face as I sobbed into her lifeless eyed body.

"Lillian," I sobbed. "Lillian…"

Dirk found me the next morning. The rest of it is just a blur. I remember being taken to the clinic where I was checked over and she was taken from me. I was inquired about what I was doing with Lillian's dead body and why I was out that late. I answered the best I could, considering I was sleep deprived and grieving, and then they let me sleep. I must have slept for days before I woke to herbal tea and tofu.

Doctor Ayame then sat me down and told me everything. Lillian's wounds were made by a knife and were mortal, but what really killed her was when she was thrown over the bridge. She told me a lot of stuff I don't remember about what they could do and stuff, and then she laid two bombs on me.

"Mikhail. Were you aware of your wife's pregnancy?"

Pregnancy? I thought to myself. What?

She went on to tell me that the baby was only at 3 weeks, but I was still confused. There was no way it could be mine. Considering we didn't, you know.

"Also, we found her murderer. He hasn't given us any answers yet, but we caught him."

"Who was it?"

She pursed her lips. "Kana."

Kana. Why? How did it all fit? What happened?

That was when I remembered the note. I begged Hiro to go get it for me, and he did. When he brought it to me, I finally read it. Then it all fit. I understood. That was earlier today. Now I sit here, getting dizzy from the bottle of pills I downed earlier, wondering how my life might be different. I could be a daddy, even if it wasn't mine. But that's over now. I'm not going to be Mikhail for much longer. It'll be over soon. I may have just enough time to staple the letter to this, but that's it. Goodbye, my friends, and good luck to you all.

**Letter that was attached:**

_Mikhail,_

_If you are reading this, it means I have given up hope. Hopes of you loving me, understanding me, or listening to me. Since you won't listen now, I don't think you ever will. I'm just going to tell you what I've tried to tell you for the past month. I've had an affair with Kana. At first, it was just an affair, but turned into something more. When I got pregnant, I realized I had a choice. Tell you and hope you understand, or elope with Kana. At first, I hoped you would let me tell you and listen, but I was wrong. All you cared about was your stupid violin. I'm leaving tonight. I've taken $20,000 and am going away with Kana. We will start a family somewhere else, so don't bother trying to find me. I hope you'll be happier now, just you and your work._

_-Lillian_

**Hey y'all! I'm so glad so many of you responded and I will try to at least write one horror story per month! Thank all of you who responded and I hope you had a great Halloween! Please, check out my other stories and review this one too! If you have any questions, PM or review. I love to know what y'all think. Thanks- Beetle**


End file.
